


· Broken Promises ·

by teenagedirtbg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Actual death, Angst, M/M, Near Death, jaebum is kind of mean, jinyoung is jealous, major betrayal, markjae is the beginning only dw, mature content, maybe not, maybe some touchy touchy, monsta x might appear, only for a little lol, the author needs jesus, we'll see, youngjae is a badass, youngjae is also really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbg/pseuds/teenagedirtbg





	· Broken Promises ·

· non famous got7  
· simple gang au  
· minor violence  
· angst  
· slight markjae in the beginning

"You promised me" Jaebum said his voice breaking. Youngjae turned away from the older not being able to make eye contact.  
"Well some promises are made to be broken" he said before pulling the trigger


End file.
